koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Cang
Zhou Cang (onyomi: Shū Sō) is a general of the Yellow Turbans who later pledged his loyalty to Guan Yu after hearing his exploits. He continued to serve Guan Yu loyally until his defeat and execution, whereupon Zhou Cang slit his own throat. Historically, he never existed. He placed tenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. In Kessen II, his height is 180 cm (almost 5'11"). Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhou Cang usually appears in battles involving the Yellow Turbans and Shu. In the first Warriors Orochi game, he can be seen in Shu's Story Mode guarding Edo Castle under the orders of Zhuge Liang. After losing against the Resistance, Zhou Cang and his allies rejoin their former comrades to rescue their lord from Orochi's grasp. Zhou Cang appears as reinforcements for Shu at the Battle of Ru Nan in Kessen II. His first appearance helps bolster Zhao Yun's morale. He rides a spear unit into battle and serves as a secondary general for either Guan Yu or Mei Sanniang. Though he possesses rather uninspired officer skills, he is a decent support unit for raising army morale. Quotes *"You truly are a marvel on horseback, Master Guan Yu. But please try to think of those who have to keep up with you." :"I know you're fast enough to keep up. That's why I can continue to go full speed." :"I am honored you feel that way! In that case, I will follow you to the ends of the earth." ::~~Zhou Cang and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 8 ---- *"Lord Liu Bei! My name is Zhou Cang. My men and I have come to help you save and rebuild the Han Empire!" ::~~Zhou Cang when he first appears at Ru Nan; Kessen II Gameplay Musou ☆ Stars Grounded Moveset : : : , : Zhou Cang runs forward, and then smashes his axe down to the ground. : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : Zhou Cang runs forward, pushing his axe in front of him. : , , , , , : He slashes down left, up right, then up left, up right again, then a smash to the ground. Finally, a 360 spin with a slash down right. EX Attack: EX Attack 2: Musou - Zhou Cang creates a slashing cyclone by running in a 420 spin, slashing enemies inside. Aerial Musou - Awakening Musou - : , : : , : Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Romance of the Three Kingdoms Introduced in the 28th chapter of the novel, Zhou Cang is a powerful fighter whose notable features are his dark complexion and curly beard. Originally affiliated with the Yellow Turbans, he and Pei Yuanshao took refuge in Mt. Wo Niu after losing their leader. The two of them live a life of banditry until they come across Guan Yu who had been escorting Liu Bei's family to safety. Having admired the God of War since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Zhou Cang vows to change his ways and offers his services to him. The rest of his followers agree to join as well. As a general of Liu Bei's army, he often stood by Guan Yu's side wherever he went and even served as his weapon bearer. He also interceded on his idol's behalf when negotiations with Lu Su soured. His naval skills proved useful at the flooding of Fan Castle, leading to his capture of Wei general Pang De. Unfortunately, their victory is cut short when the forces of Wu intervene. Guan Yu loses his life as a result and Zhou Cang commits suicide upon seeing his displayed head. Gallery Category:Kessen Characters Category:Shu Characters Category:Musou Stars Characters